


Private Thoughts

by TsarAlek



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Dream Sex, Drunkenness, Historical References, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: The Journals of Okita Souji give a deep glimpse into his personal life and thoughts.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Saitou Hajime (Hakuouki)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Private Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakesword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/gifts).



> Happy Birthday SakeSword!!! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet of Okita and Saitouuu. As we have stated over and over, it's love your honor! I hope you have a beautiful day. <3

I had a dream last night… A dream I could never talk to anyone about. Much less… Him. Saitou.

I dreamt of his naked body, glistening with sweat. Unfallen tears in the corners of his eyes and a look of such serene ecstasy washing over him in waves.

He’s beautiful. I’ve always thought so. I’ve never told him. 

I’m too cowardly.

This accursed journal is full of my musings of him but never have I dreamt like this.

Never have I so vividly seen or imagined his body. 

I’ve seen him naked so many times in the bath, I always have trouble keeping myself calm and my heartbeat steady.

But that dream… It was so vivid. I can still hear his distressed breath and gentle cries. I can feel him tightening around my cock, I can feel the overwhelming sense that I’m drifting through the most sweet pleasure. I can see the pink buds of his nipples… I reached out and squeezed them. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned. It’s so vivid in my memory. Like it actually happened.

That sweet sound of his groan… he’s usually so reserved. A true samurai. He fights without malice, he kills without question. He’s beautiful, he’s lethal. And yet… last night in my dream I saw him so differently. 

He rode me for what felt like ages as I was helpless to move or do anything but stare at him and caress his thighs as he sheathed me deep inside himself. I could only barely control my breathing, stare at him with awe and wonder. The moon behind him cast the most beautiful halo around him, like Tsukiyomi was there, watching, blessing our union. 

I’ll never forget it. I’ll never be able to cleanse my mind of his beauty. His hair falling over his shoulders, so long and soft to the touch. I’ll never be able to forget the way his cock bounced in tandem with his body, glistening liquid at the tip. I’ll never forget the sight of his stomach sucking in with each breath and the rippling of his muscles as he plunged down and breathed heavy. 

My life may be short but if he visits me in my dreams like that… every night… I would be content to die young. 

He completed first. 

I… I was overjoyed when he came. I felt such jubilation when his come splashed over my chest and face. Even in the climax of his pleasure he remained as restrained as possible, quiet, but I could hear it. As I swirled his come all over my chest and breathed deeply, drinking in the sight of his reddened face and wild eyes… I heard it. I heard his voice shatter. I heard him cry so quietly in such pleasure that I came.

It was unlike any sexual experience in the waking or dream world I’d ever experienced. I clenched my eyes shut- foolish. I came so hard, listening to him gently laugh as my spend leaked out of his body. 

I swear he said something… but I can’t remember what it was. And then... I woke up.

Perhaps it was the booze that brought this dream about. 

I shall have to drink myself into a stupor more often if this is the result.

  
\- _From the Private journal of Okita Souji, dated between 1865-1867_

He was Beautiful

Beyond compare, I loved him

I cannot forget.

I will never forget that night. Nor will I ever have another like it.

  
- _Loose_ _Haiku and note_ _hidden in the journal of Saitou Hajime, date unknown._


End file.
